Desolation of Coraline Snape
by cutipop
Summary: Harry and company go to see Madam Pomfrey to learn a psychiatric patient's background through an album they received. Later, they meet the patient who reveals the rest of her and Professor Snape's history before consigned into the ward. An alternate retelling of the saga, Snape and The Marauders.
1. A Visit to Madam Pompfrey

**I have altered the timeline from the original that the novels to fit the book's publication year and the movie version** **such as the main Harry Potter stories happened** **sometime around the late 1990's (1997) to early 2000's (2003-2004).** **The reason is because I always felt the time period was set in the present and so I could try it out. This** **frame plot** **takes place near the end of the series between Order of the Phoenix and the Half-Blood Prince.**

* * *

Harry has been rehearsing in his dormitory for his upcoming graduation when Hedwig flew in and dropped a thin decorated album on his bed. He opened it and saw a photograph of a young red haired girl on the front page.

"Ron, Hermione, look what Hedwig brought!" he called his companions.

"She is so lovely," sighed Ron dreamily.

"She looks awfully like your mother,Harry." Hermione pointed out.

Harry then spotted a paragraph next to the photo that read "Today, I am being escorted to Janus Thickery Ward after attacking my father." At the last page was a photo of Professor Snape and Lily Evans with the caption that read "My Parents" and one of Madame Pomfrey.

"We should go there," Hermione declared. "Pomfery is there right now. She may have some answers about this girl."

The trio left for St. Mungo's where they spotted Dobby sweeping around the beds as he was working in the ward today.

* * *

It was early summer just as the end of the (1979) fifth year in Hogwarts was coming to an end. Lily came back to Severus Snape one more time since his last birthday after he became a Death Eater and called her a Mudblood. She has been complaining about unusual pain in her abdomen. Severus made plans to leave the wizarding world to London during that summer where no one in Hogwarts would know about Lily's secret childbirth. She soon gave birth to a girl that had her mother's red-haired beauty and her father's dark eyes. They would return to Hogwarts to finish after leaving the child under the care of a muggle named Ted. His sister-in-law sometimes took care of the girl whenever she came to visit him. She sometimes took her to Spinner's End, the apartment where the Snape family lived when it was empty.

Snape thought of Coraline as he watched her run across the field that reminded him of Lily singing to himself:

 _And she went away from me and this she did say:_

 _It will not be long now till our wedding day._

 _ _S_ _he went away from me and she moved through the fair__

 _And fondly I watched her move here and move there_

 _The sunlight around her did sparkle and play_

 _Saying it will not be long now till our wedding day_

 _Last night she came to me, she came softly in_  
 _So softly she came that her feet made no din_  
 _And she laid her hand on me and this she did say_  
 _"It will not be long, 'til our wedding day"_

But as the years went by, Severus grew depressed over Lily's death and spent his time in London bars drinking and sometimes smoking out of his misery. Until one day, Lucius Malfoy found him drinking.

Snape went to visit Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and to play with his godson. After some discussions about raising her as a squib, they both agreed that Snape should enroll Cora into Hogwarts but suggested that she should explore it before the school year.

Cora climbed up the grand staircase to the headmaster's office until the stairs started to move. Coraline walked into Dumbledore's office when she heard grunting coming from there. There was no Dumbledore nor anyone else there but scattered scrolls ,used quills and ink bottles. Cora followed it that lead to the Sorting Hat standing on his rack. How odd, she thought, to see a hat that can talk! "This is some strong dittany," he said to himself until he gasped then stared at Cora for a whole minute.

"Who are you?" he asked at last.

"I am nothing more than the daughter of Severus Snape." she said holding her skirt. "I am Coraline. I have never seen a hat talking to me before."

"I am the Sorting Hat," he announced. My job is to sort new students into the four houses in this school based on their traits. "And what brings you here today?"

"My father has come to set up some things before the school year begins and wanted to bring me so I can have a first look. He has left in the care of other people these years while he went out doing things that I haven't learned about yet. It's been hard being apart from him but I waited for him nevertheless." Her words sank into the hat's mind. I think I might know which house you will be sorted into, he thought.

On the morning of September 1st, Cora woke up to find stack of books, her uniform and her own wand on the sofa. There was also a note on the kitchen table. It said:

 _Dear Coraline,_

 _I have gotten all your school supplies the previous week. To get to the station where the train is loading, go to King's Cross Station and walk through Platform 9 3/4 after eating breakfast that's already been prepared for you. You must arrive there before 11:00. I will be waiting at Hogwarts with the rest of the staff._

 _Love, Daddy._

After breakfast, Cora headed towards King's Cross with her luggage. Once she arrived there, she began to see the platforms but it wasn't anywhere is sight.

"Excuse me, sir," she asked a station guard standing. "I am looking for Platform 9 3/4. Do you know where it is?"

" Platform 9 3/4?" he laughed. "What are you talking about, missy? Why, I never heard of such a thing. There is however Platform 9, though." He pointed at the end of the station. Cora thought that might be it so she thanked the guard and walked there. What a curious lass she is, he thought to himself. By the look of her, she seems to be troubled. Cora saw a family arriving to the wall between platforms 9 and 10.

"Go ahead, Charlie," said the woman to her son.

"Only if you come with me," said the boy. He then pushed his cart into the wall and went through. Cora couldn't believe what she saw.

"You first, Molly," said the husband.  
"Thank you, Arthur,"she answered. They both entered through the portal.

Cora shut her eyes, grabbed her luggage tight and charged through the wall and found herself into a crowd of people and students boarding the Hogwarts Express. She boarded into the nearest car where Charlie was saying goodbye to his parents. She sat down into on a compartment next to his just as the train departed the station.

"I don't think I'm in England anymore," Cora said, judging by the passing scenery from the window.

"We certainly aren't," a voice responded from the door. "At least from the muggles."

A young man with wavy blond hair and wearing a colorful robe and cape walked in her compartment and sat across her.

"The name is Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five times winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award. " he introduced himself. "And you are?"

"Coraline. Or just Cora."

"Going to Hogwarts, I see."

She nodded. "Father says he is waiting there for me. He actually brought me there to see it before the school year started."

"You're going to love it at night. The whole castle lights "

"Well, I'm heading to Hogsmeade to endorse my books of my adventures and encounters with dark creatures."

Lockhart held a book with his portrait on it and handed a copy to her with his signature written on with his Order of Merlin badge that made her eyes widened. She couldn't believe it:a knighted wizard sitting with her on the first day to Hogwarts. Then, the trolley witch came down the aisle pushing a cart with confectionery. Lockhart asked her for some to share with Cora (The first Every Flavor Bean they ate were both grass flavored)! At last the train reached Hogsmeade, Cora had changed into her uniform and Lockhart walked with her through the village to the edge of the great lake with the rest of the first years, promising that they will meet again on the weekends. Cora couldn't wait to get to the school and meet Dumbledore believing that when she meets him, he'll see her for who she really is and know that she is pure value.

"Coraline Evans," McGonagall called at the sorting ceremony.

"We meet again," the Sorting Hat whispered to Cora when she sat on the stool.

Once he was on her head he thought about her words on their first meeting until he declared "GRYFFINDOR!" Snape gave a stern look at her while everyone else applauded. Cora's first year was glorious, being sorted in the house of champions, excelling in astronomy and McGonagall's class and even celebrating her 11th birthday with Lockhart with a sleepover and a box of Every Flavor Beans (this time they both got cotton candy flavor).

* * *

"What good years she must've had at Hogwarts," Harry sighed. "and from a younger age."

"What a prodigy she had become!" added Hermione.

"But that

On the night that she turned 13 (or the night after), Snape brewed a special tea for her and for himself. In her cup, he poured Sleeping Draught,along with wormood,drops of mezcal and cannabis leaves when she wasn't looking and mixed it in then served it to her. When she finished it all she fell on the floor like if she was petrified. Snape carried her to bed and undressed her with his _levicorpus_ spell as he undressed himself. He crawled on top of her body, wrapped her with his robes and penetrated himself against her for about an hour until he "exploded" on her. When she awoke, Coraline never remembered what had happened to her except that she saw lights flashing and colors swirling and after she found birthday gifts on the kitchen table from Lockhart, McGonagall, Charlie Weasley and even Dumbledore.


	2. Sirius the Savior

"Pomfrey," cried Dobby. "Your guest had arrived. the one you summoned earlier, "

The three stood in front of a tall,emaciated, pale woman who looked very miserable.

* * *

In the corner, she spotted an unused Quidditch broom." _Accio_ broom!" She rode the broomstick like a surfboard toward the army of Aurors, surprising Charlie down below.

" _Expelliarmus_!" she shouted.

" _Alarte Ascendere_!"she cried, sending them into the air and into the ground. "

"You should've tried out for the Quidditch team." said Charlie.

" Hello, love," he hissed in a scratchy accent, flicking his tongue on her cheek and running his hands on her thighs and passed a dagger through her hair."My, what shiny hair you have." Cora gasped in fear, her wand flickering against the wall as he drew his body closer to hers, still licking her. Then a deep horn was heard approaching. A phantom triple-decker bus suddenly materialized in front of them, its headlights shone so brightly that it made him dash away. A lanky young man with pimples on his face walked out with a card in his hand that he read:

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stanley Shunpike and I will be your conductor this eve... "

He paused and peered at Cora, still pressed against the wall.

"You shouldn't be wearing those tight clothes," he said. "You could get mugged out here."

"Or so you know," she said feeling flustered.

"Get in."

"Who's that on the front page?" Cora asked the conductor, pointing at the photo.

"Well,that's Barty Crouch Jr.," he explained. "He's the son of the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He's a Death Eater."

He caught the scent of her hair as it wrapped around him with the motion of the bus. It's rosemary and berries, he thought to himself. He slightly buried his face into her hair, sighing in a contended way.

"It's not a palace,"said Cora, but we can work this out and make it a real home."

"At least we don't have to pay rent or mortgage at all!" Sirius belted out jovially. "It's not on the market! It's been forgotten."

And so Sirius Black and Coraline Snape squatted in the windmill cottage in the Fens of Somerset. They gathered old furniture that people threw out to take to their new home and made their food with wind power. Then one day, Sirius brought a velvet box for Cora all the way from London. When she opened it,there was

They would sometimes put her in the bassinet and let it float around the pond.

" _AVADA KEDAVRA_!" He pointed his wand at her but she moved away as the green ray hit the floor and out the door of the shop. It had started to snow at Godric's Hollow where Cora ran with Tessie in her arm. A choir were rehearsing Christmas carols inside St. Jerome church conducted by Professor Flitwick. Cora followed the music and peered through the window.

"Mother?" she said.

The shrunken head sang along with the Christmas songs that played on the radio.

Seeing her covered in bruises with tears in her eyes, Stan looked at Tessie and sat next to Cora.

"I reckon she looks cute," he mused. "She looks like you."

"More like her grandfather," she said. "Or like his mother."

She laid down on a bed as Stan leaned over to kiss Tessie's forehead and kissed Cora's."Rest,now." he whispered softly. "You're safe here with me."

"Merry Christmas!" shouted Stan.


	3. Escape and Epilogue

"I had been with your mother you were not strong enough to keep her and me together." he snarled. "Instead she left us for that James Potter and had their son who is now a celebrity.

You are not just a ginger tart, you are what Lily was, a Mudblood AND your wretched daughter with your blood-traitor mongrel FIANCE!

"You're going to be reunited with your beloved Gilderoy Lockhart," "He has been exposed as a charlatan and now he will be consigned at the Janus Thickery ward of St. Mungo's Hospital to join you!

"SIRIUS!" Coraline wailed banging the closed doors of the courtroom just as her partner . She opened her book of spells, pulled out her wand and chanted the words _protego maxima_ several times but frustrated her. All what she served in her life was an attempt to keep her mother to stay with Snape.

until one night, Cora awoke on her bed when she heard Lockhart muttering her name in his sleep. He then said Harry's, then Ron's, then his own name! His memories were returning at last! There was a scratching sound outside the window. Cora went to see what it was. She opened it and turned her head until she saw a white owl perched on the sill wearing a tag that said "HEDWIG" in cursive and bore the crest of Hogwarts. Cora wrapped her album in brown paper, wrote a scroll under the string and asked Hedwig to bring it to her master.

BANG!

Harry said. Ron, Hermione and Dobby nodded their heads in agreement.

 **EPILOGUE**

Professor Snape has been killed by Voldemort after reforming during the final battle. Before it happened he left Cora her wand that he chose for her on the week before she started Hogwarts and an note saying how much he actually loved her.

 **THE END**


End file.
